


Kiss Me In Barcelona

by artiata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurors, Blowjobs, Drarry, Gay Sex, Kingsley is a matchmaker, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Vacation, Vegan Harry, Vegan Harry Potter, barcelona, but we still respect and love him because yeah, explicit - Freeform, handjobs, he is also sort of a little shit, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiata/pseuds/artiata
Summary: If you want to bicker like children, you'll be treated like children.Of course, that's if you punish your children by magically binding their wrists together for three weeks, then send them off to Barcelona for 'bonding purposes'





	1. Fuck you Kingsley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I seem to never finish fics but I've been working on this one for an extremely long time. This will be an extremely long fic split up into five chapters. I was going to make it all into one chapter, but my google doc is acting weird and working extremely slowly so I wanted to get the first half out to see if that would possibly fix the issue. Love you, hope you enjoy! - Bella

“Well...this is unfortunate.”

“Potter, is this seriously what you consider unfortunate?

“What else would I consider it?”

“Horrible, the end of the world, the patriarchy at its finest-“

“We’re not women, Draco. The patriarchy has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh fuck off and let me speak for once. Some other suggestions for adjectives you could have used are terrifying, the worst situation possible-“

“Am I that insufferable?”

“Fuck off, Potter! Yes, you are! We’re stuck together at the goddamn wrist if you’ve forgotten already!”

Harry stared down at his left wrist, which was bound tightly together by magical ropes to Draco’s right wrist.  
He frowned slightly, looking back up at Draco.

“It’s only for three weeks, we’ll survive.”

“Has if not occurred to you that we will have to shower together, sleep in the same bed, use the toilet together, and somehow figure out how to change into fresh clothes?”

“Oh god. This is the end of the bloody universe.”

Suddenly Harry found himself to be very distressed. Sure, this assignment was strange and he was less than happy about it, but he hadn’t yet thought of the more intimate side of things.

“Yes, Potter, it is. Merlin’s saggy bollocks, you’re thick.”

Draco glared at Harry, looking him up and down as though he were something foul.  
The truth was, he found Harry to be fit, and looking him up and down was not really unpleasant.   
He looked good, that couldn’t be denied. He’d been working out, though Draco didn’t dare ask what his routine was.  
Part of the reason he hadn’t asked was that he simply didn’t want to know. He wasn’t jealous, he merely found Potter to suddenly be attractive, though he would never admit that to himself or the public.

Shacklebolt peaked his head into the office, a mischievous grin on his face, “How are you two getting on?”

Draco turned his gaze to Kingsley, clicking his tongue, “Wonderfully.”

Kingsley entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

“This is your punishment, you know,” He said, his grin widening.

“For what?” Harry inquired.

“We aren’t children,” Draco added.

“You acted like children last week! If you want to bicker like five-year-olds, you will be treated like five-year-olds.”

“Have you stopped to think about how we are going to get any work done? We can’t exactly write or work on dueling when we’re connected at the wrist,” Draco quipped, hoping he'd made a point that would be worthy of their 'punishment' being lifted.

“That’s why I’m giving you the next three weeks off. Take a vacation. Go to Guatemala or something.”

“We are not going to spend the next three weeks chained together in fucking Guatemala, Kingsley. I’d rather enjoy a vacation after I’m free from this bastard.”

Harry looked down at the floor, his feelings slightly hurt.

“I’m not an Azkaban cell, Malfoy. This isn’t my fault. Maybe a vacation would be nice. Nobody we know would have to see us.”

Draco huffed, looking back to Harry, “Fine. Only if you promise to get me coffee and frozen yogurt.”

“You’re easy to please.”

“There is a difference between having simple interests and being easy to please. I’d just rather not have Blaise and Pansy laughing at me.”

“Are you just going to ignore them for three weeks, then?”

“Yes, like any sane person with a legacy to protect would.”

Kingsley cleared his throat loudly and both Harry and Draco looked at their boss, “You can have this conversation later, I have to go over the rules with you.”

“Rules? What kind of rules?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Just some simple regulations that you’ll have to follow. Sit down," Shacklebolt motioned to a black swiveling chair that stood behind Harry’s brown desk.

Draco sighed, clicking his tongue once again, “How exactly are we going to sit in one chair?”

“This is where I explain rule number one. You two must be as close as possible at all times, no more than two feet away from each other, which means that you will be sharing a chair.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in shock, meanwhile, Draco began exasperatedly dragging him toward the chair. Draco plopped down onto the chair, causing Harry to bend slightly at the knees.

“On my lap. I’m not about to sit on yours,” He ordered

Harry suppressed a gag as he sat upon Draco’s knee. This wasn’t something he’d ever imagined himself doing, and he was finding it to be a bit repulsive.  
Kingsley failed to hold back a laugh as he stared at the two, walking over to stand directly in front of them.

“The second rule, you aren’t allowed to injure each other, whatsoever. I will know, and you will be shocked electrically.”

“How will you know if we hurt each other?” Harry asked.

“Potter, are you fucking stupid? Magic, we’re wizards! You seem to always fucking forget that!”

“Draco quit. You’re an adult, as you seem eager to prove to me, start acting like one,” Kingsley chastised.

“I’m quite sure a child wouldn't be saying the word ‘fucking’,” Draco snapped.

“Rule number three, learn to tolerate each other. If you don’t, this continues for an extra week.”

“Any more rules, Kingsley?” Asked Harry.

“No, but just something you should know if things ever go beyond just friendly…”

“Shacklebolt, we aren’t going to fuck, you don’t need to continue.”

“It’s happened before, Malfoy. I legally need to inform you that if the situation escalates to that point you will automatically be separated from one another. That’s all, enjoy your vacation.”

***

“We’re going to my flat,” Harry announced as the two of them left the office building.

“Why?”

“I need to use the floo.”

“Who the hell are you calling, they aren’t about to see me with you. Must I remind you that we both have statuses to uphold?”

“I’m just calling Ron and Hermione, besides your image was already ruined in the war, Malfoy.”

“Thank you for being an absolute fucking bitch, Mr.Potter. How could I ever repay you? I shall worship at your goddamn feet and polish your shoes until they are essentially a mirror with how reflective they shall become.”

Harry sighed, slowly raising his right hand and dragging it down his face as his sigh turned into a long groan, “I’m sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just frustrated.”

“Don’t you think I am too? We’re chained together, you’re dragging me to your flat so you can talk to two of the people I despise the most, other than you of course, and then I will be seen by them and mocked.”

“They aren’t going to mock you. I just want to see if they are available for dinner tonight.”

“Dinner? In public? With your friends, who will see me and either ignore me or make offensive comments the entire time? No! I have a say in this too, just because I’m an ex-death eater doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings, Potter.”

“You’re not an ex-death eater, you were forced into that-”

“I’m bloody well aware that I was forced, but it doesn’t make it excusable. We’re not speaking about my run-ins with Voldemort right now, though, we’re talking about how careless you are.”

“Please, Malfoy. I haven’t seen them since the baby was born, five months ago.”

“I am_ not_ going out to dinner with Weasley and Granger.”

***

Draco groaned to himself for the thousandth time as Ron began to speak again.

”So...explain to me again why exactly you’re stuck to Malfoy?”

“Shacklebolt is a tosser, that’s why.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing at her red-headed husband and sighing, “Darling, they’ve explained this to you at least three times.”

“It’s just a bit unbelievable to me that Kingsley Shacklebolt would magically bind Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter together due to their fighting and expect them to learn how to deal with each other because of it.”

Draco rolled his eyes, shifting away slightly from Harry, just enough so that their arms were no longer touching.

“Shacklebolt does a plethora of odd things, he said that he’s treating us like five years old because we’ve been acting like five-year-olds, but I’m not sure who in their right mind would charm two young children together by the wrist for three weeks.”

“Are you two going to go to Barcelona, as he suggested?”,Hermione asked, twirling her curly brown hair around her pointer finger.

“Well, he suggested Guatemala actually, but Barcelona sounds a bit better. We may as well go on holiday. Three weeks off from work, we should make the best of it.”

Harry sounded far too upbeat and happy for Draco's liking, considering the shitty circumstances.

“You would make the best out of it, Potter. I’m only going to avoid my friends and British society, and because you promised me coffee and frozen yogurt.”

Ron opened his mouth several times before finally finding something to say, “I’m not even going to ask.”

Their table’s waitress strutted over to the group, a wide smile on her face, “Can I get you the check, or are you looking at ordering anything else this evening?”

“I think we’re ready for our check. Put it all on my account,” Harry responded.

***

Just short of twenty-four hours after their meeting with Ron and Hermione, which was a meeting that Draco had strongly objected to, Harry and Draco had arrived at the ministry, booked their floo trip to the wizarding north of Barcelona, and had stepped into the short queue for their destination. Only about five other people were standing in the queue, all of which were old and wearing long robes that touched the marble floor and carrying large briefcases.

The line was moving steadily, and Draco’s heart was racing.

“Are you sure this isn’t dangerous?”

“I’m sure. They wouldn’t let us go via floo if it was.”

“What if we get stuck? Barcelona is roughly 930 miles from here and part of that is crossing over water, what if the floo malfunctions or something and we end up stuck in the middle of France or 200 feet under-water?”

Harry shook his head, shuffling forward slightly as the man in front of him stepped closer to the fireplace.

“That isn’t going to happen. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before.”

“I’m not nervous! I’m...concerned,” Draco shot back, though it was quite clear that he was lying based on the fact that he was rapidly tapping his foot against the floor and that his hands were shaking. Harry felt a twang of empathy settle within him. He felt the urge to squeeze Draco’s hand but fought against it because this was Malfoy and he wasn’t supposed to do that. He wasn’t supposed to care about how the blonde felt. He was supposed to act as though he had no feelings towards him. That was all he had done throughout their lives, the war and trial being an exception.

Suddenly it was their turn to step through the green flames, and when Harry stepped forward Draco did not.

“I don’t want to.”

“It’s going to be fine. I promise.”

“What if something goes wrong, though. This is a long trip.”

“The ministry has already sent our luggage to the hotel and I’ve already spent hundreds of galleons on this trip. We kind of have to go now.”

“Okay...this is going to be strange and I’m extremely embarrassed to ask this of you, but would you hold my hand as we step through? Please?”

Harry hesitated for a second as a bright red blush grew on the otherwise pale man’s face, covering his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears.

“Sure. Are you ready now?” He asked, and Draco nodded, the blush brighter than ever.

As they stepped forward Draco felt his hand being gripped firmly and it calmed him down just enough to lead them the rest of the way into the green flames. Harry retrieved their floo powder from the tin bucket that hung over them, yelled out their destination, and threw it down into the green flames which then engulfed them. Draco felt as though his navel was being sucked into a swirl of colors and light, and then his entire body was sucked in. He felt like he was endlessly swirling through a bright tunnel until he finally hit solid ground and toppled over, trying not to puke. Potter’s hand was still gripping his.

“You can let go now.”

Then the hand was unclenched and gone, and he sort of missed its presence.

***

“Since when are you a vegan?”

Harry sighed, mentally doing the universal 'vegan eye roll'. Many of his co-workers had asked him this very question, but Draco never had.

“Since December.”

“You’ve been vegan for nine months and I didn’t know?”

“I guess not. Why is this so important?”

“We’re out to dinner, Potter. I’m in Barcelona with you for three fucking weeks and you are going to have to figure out how to eat vegan cuisine throughout that entire window of time, with me, a meat-eater, connected to you.”

“I can’t tell if you feel bad for me, or if you’re seeing this as an inconvenience.”

Draco took a bite of his ceviche, avoiding the question. Honestly, he did feel bad for Harry, and sort of wanted to push his meal away and stop eating it for the other man’s sake. He still had a grudge toward Potter, of course, he did, but they weren’t as hostile toward each other as they had been during their school days.

“I feel bad for you,” He admitted.

Harry was visibly shocked by the sentence, “You do?”

“Yes, don’t make me say it again. Just stop talking and eat your fried plantain.”

Harry did as he was told, fighting back a wide grin. It felt good to have somebody else feel bad for him for once. He had always been the person that people used as their crutch. He was titled as being strong, brave, and fearless. Nobody had to care about his issues, no matter how small they were, because he was the Chosen One and he was able to overcome anything.

What society thought wasn’t true. It never had been and never would be. Harry was just Harry, that’s how he had always thought of himself. He hadn’t ever called himself the Golden Boy or the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived Twice. Everybody else was busy doing that for him. He was only human, though. He still had emotions and weaknesses and having somebody acknowledge that, even in the extremely small way that Draco had, made him feel euphoric.

Draco continued to eat his bowl of seafood, turning to Harry, “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Harry narrowed his eyes and slightly tilted his head to the left.

“Go vegan. Stop eating animal products. Why did you make that decision?”

“Death. Cruelty. I’ve seen so much of that. It’s in my dreams. After I lost...so many people...I made the connection between their deaths and what I was putting in my body. I realized that it wasn’t any different. Somebody was left dead while I was still living and breathing with a beating heart and a thumping pulse. I didn’t think it was fair. I still don’t think it’s fair. That’s why I cut out meat and dairy and eggs.”

Draco gripped onto the side of the wooden table, feeling quite overwhelmed, and pushed the bowl of ceviche away from himself, as he had felt the urge to earlier.

“I hadn’t ever thought of it that way. It’s poetic, actually.”

“You could say so. Sorry for that dump of information, I don’t need to spill out my grievances onto you. Go ahead, eat your meal.”

“I don’t want to. I’ll try to eat vegan with you, just for these three weeks. That’s it. Only because I empathize with you, and I think that your reason for being...the way you are is a bit justified.”

Harry’s face lit up, hugging Draco quickly before immediately pulling away, a faint pink blush forming across his cheeks and nose. He chuckled nervously. Draco leaned back a bit, his mouth was wide open and eyes wide.

***

Harry groggily tiredly his eyes, reaching up to rub the sleep from them.

“Use your other hand,” Draco mumbled angrily, yanking his wrist away from Harry’s face.

“Right, sorry,” Harry mumbled back. Bright sunlight was shining through the window on the far end of the room and giving Harry a dull headache.

Draco sniffled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, pulling Harry’s arm with him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry protested.

“Getting out of bed. Follow me, would you? I want breakfast.”

“We don’t have any food in our hotel room, Draco.”

“They have breakfast downstairs, so get your arse up and pull on some decent clothes.”

Harry rolled over to the side of the bed that Draco had been on and pushed the covers away, standing up and groaning in dismay.

“How is this not decent? My dick isn’t on display and I’m wearing a shirt,” He said, tugging at the hem of the stained t-shirt he was sporting.

“You’re wearing a shirt with a pug on it and pajama bottoms with purple polka dots all over.”

“Do you want breakfast or not?” Harry threatened.

“Fine. Feed me,” Draco huffed, frowning.

The two of them headed out of the hotel room and entered the nearest elevator, heading down to the lobby.

The smell of cheap breakfast and burnt sausage filled the corridor, and Draco took in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh.

Harry covered his nose, making a vague sound of disgust.

“What? Don’t you throw up on me.”

“I’m not nauseous, the food just smells disgusting," Harry explained.

“It smells delicious, for your information.”

“Meat smells disgusting to me. It does for most long-time vegans and vegetarians. After a while, it’s just not appealing anymore.”

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling Harry closer toward the room which held the breakfast.  
He grabbed a plate, as did Harry, and reached for the platter of watery eggs.

“Draco!”

“What? Can I please just eat my breakfast?”

“You said you would try to eat fully vegan for the next three weeks with me.”

“Shit. I said that?”

“Yes! You did!”

Draco frowned, setting the tongs down and moving on down the row, skipping over three other platters before reaching for a muffin.  
Harry stopped him, grabbing his wrist with the hand that was not connected to it, “Butter and eggs. Move on.”

Draco grumbled, moving on toward the end of the food line.

Fruit.

“Is this seriously all I can eat? Fruit?”

“Well, you could have some fruit alongside corn flakes, dry of course, and orange juice.”

“Dry...cereal? How does that sound good to you?”

“You’re the one who wanted a hotel breakfast.”


	2. Fuck You, Hotel Shower

”Two more weeks, then you’ll be rid of me, but until then this is happening.”

Harry rolled his eyes, tapping his foot on the tile floor. 

”Why can’t you just use a cleansing charm as I do?”

”Magic isn’t the same thing as showering, Potter. I could be forcing you in the shower with me. Be grateful.”

For the past three days, Draco had decided to shower in the morning rather than using the cleansing charm that Harry had opted for, and had forced Harry to sit on the toilet with the shower curtain closed so that he couldn't see him at all.

Harry didn't **want **to see Malfoy stark naked but having his arm stretched out in the air, occasionally being tugged by Malfoy’s movement, for twenty minutes at a time wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. 

”You’re ridiculous, Malfoy.”

”You’re the most absent-minded person I have ever met. We all have our flaws.”

Harry rolled his eyes yet again, slouching and staring at the pile of Malfoy’s clothes that were on the bathroom floor. 

”This is fucking stupid, ” Harry muttered. Draco didn't hear him due to the sound of running water. 

The water ran for five more minutes before Draco turned it off.

”Shut your eyes and hand me a towel,” He demanded.

Harry stood up from where he was sitting on the toilet, reaching over and grabbing a blue towel from the metal rack that hung on the wall. He looked away from the shower curtain and closed his eyes, shoving the towel through a small gap in the curtain.

Draco used his left hand to snatch the towel, struggling to wrap it around his waist. Once he had gotten the towel secured around himself, Draco opened the curtain and stepped out onto the white bath mat on the floor.

”You can open your eyes now if you like.”

Harry hesitantly opened his eyes.

He instantly noticed Draco’s lean frame.

His collarbones stuck out, and his ribs were slightly visible through his porcelain skin. His stomach was flat, with faint abs peeking through.

Harry caught himself staring at Draco, and blushed as he looked away.

Draco ran a hand through his wet hair, water droplets splashing quietly onto the floor. Trails of water made their way down his slender neck, all the way down to his navel.

Harry stared at the ceiling, fighting the urge to stare.

”Can you cast a drying charm on me?”

”I’m sorry?”

”A drying charm. I can’t do wandless magic, and my wand is still in my bag.”

”How do you know that I can do magic without a wand?” Harry inquired.

”I’ve seen you do it. Back our eighth-year. Just casual things, like unlocking doors and summoning things. I was surprised you even decided to come back for a re-do year, considering how good you'd gotten.”

Harry’s previous blush returned, though he didn't deny his ability to perform magic wandlessly. 

Harry cast the drying charm and Draco’s skin and hair were instantly dry and warm. 

"Thank you, Potter. I want to get dressed now.”

***

”You promised me something,” Draco dutifully reminded Harry

”When did I ever promise you anything?”

”Before we left. You promised to get me coffee and frozen yogurt.”

”Yes, but you can’t have frozen yogurt if you are going to remain vegan for me, and you can’t have coffee unless it is black. Of course, you could add soy milk and sugar, but I’m not sure if you’d want to try that.”

”Shit. There isn’t anywhere in Barcelona where we can get vegan frozen yogurt?” Draco asked, insistently. 

”You’d be willing to try it?”

”A promise is a goddamn promise, Potter. You keep your word, I’ll stay vegan with you until we’re...separate. I promised you something, and you promised me something. I take that very, very seriously.”

”Alright.”

Harry sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about that morning when Draco had stepped out of the shower. His platinum skin and bright blonde hair had looked stunning as the clear drops of water streamed down and onto the floor below. The image was ingrained into Harry’s mind, and it seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. 

”Potter?” Draco said, rather abruptly.

Harry blinked, being pulled from his daydream, ”What?”

”Jesus Christ, you spaced out.”

”Sorry, Draco.”

”Did you just use my first name?” Draco asked with a faint smile.

”No.”

"Yes, you did!” His voice was higher than normal, and his smile stretched from ear to ear.

Harry cleared his throat, his lips forming a thin line as he rubbed his palm against the back of his neck.

”Shut up, ” Harry mumbled.

”Don’t tell me to shut up, _ Harry. _I can still hit you," Draco teased.

”You know what Kingsley said. He told us we would get shocked if we hurt each other," Harry reminded him, staring at the hotel-room carpet and not meeting his grey eyes.

”I’ve had the cruciatus used on me, I can handle an electric shock.”

There was a moment of silence as they both discerned what Draco had just said.

”What? When?”

Draco hesitantly explained, ”During the summer of sixth year. I had Voldemort living in the manor, I was bound to get tortured at some point. I consider myself lucky to have not been killed. He did that to most of his servants, but I was too valuable.”

Harry stayed silent, taking in this bout of information. He had known about Voldemort staying in the Malfoy Manor, and he had been quite aware of the torture that his followers had suffered, but he hadn't ever considered the idea of Draco himself going through that. He gradually shook his head and ran his free hand through his messy brown curls.

”So...frozen yogurt?” Draco asked, recognizing that he may have made a mistake by telling Harry that much personal information.

***

Harry had found the two of them a dairy-free dessert shop, and Draco had bought his frozen yogurt. The next three days passed like wind, hardly noticed and fleeting, and that was how Wednesday arrived and Harry was stuck in the bathroom, yet again, with Draco in the shower beside him.

”I still don't understand why you think this is a better idea than using a spell.”

”I’ve already explained that to you, Potter. The spell just doesn't do it the same way.”

“You’re so fucking ridiculous. My arm is literally touching the shower curtain.”

“You’ve told me that already. Stop complaining, I’m nearly done.”

Five more minutes passed before Draco stepped out of the shower, and the two repeated their normal routine of Harry closing his eyes and handing Draco his towel, then waiting for Draco to cover himself with the towel before opening his eyes again.

“Alright, follow me to the dresser, Potter.”

They hadn’t made it more than three steps out of the bathroom before the towel dropped, and Harry and Draco shrieked in unison. 

“Close your eyes, you idiot!” Draco yelled, scrambling to keep himself modest.

Harry quickly did as he was told, and Draco hastened to pick up the towel and wrap it around his waist again. 

A bright pink blush grew on Draco’s cheeks and spread up to the points of his ears and to the sides of his pale neck.

“You didn’t see anything, right?”

“No,” Harry replied, opening his eyes. Draco avoided making eye contact with the brunette and stared at the white ceiling above himself. 

They continued on their way to the dresser, and Draco pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. He laid the outfit over his forearm, then spelled the items onto himself.

“So you can use charms to get dressed, but you insist on taking a shower.”

“Don’t fucking talk to me right now, I’m embarrassed.”


	3. Fuck You, Attractive Malfoy

It had been three days since the towel incident, and neither Harry nor Draco had bothered to bring it up.

They had spent their days drinking coffee, exploring the streets of Barcelona, eating at some fancy restaurant or other off in the middle of nowhere, and sleeping.

They hadn’t talked nearly as much as usual, and Draco had begun casting cleaning charms on himself instead of showering, as Harry had suggested multiple times.

“You didn’t see anything, did you?” Draco asked yet again. He had been asking this question at least once a day since it had happened.

Harry scratched at his scalp and looked up at the hotel room’s white ceiling, “What are you talking about, Malfoy?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Potter. Don’t play dumb.”

“I really don’t know what the hell you’re on about,” Harry lied, attempting to get at Draco's nerves.

Draco grunted, rolling his eyes, “When my towel fell, the other day. Did you see anything?”

“See...what?”

“Goddamnit, Potter, did you see my fucking cock?”

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds before Harry took in a sharp breath and opened his mouth to talk, being cut off by Draco before he could form the first syllable.

“I know that was forward, but you’re thick, so I need to be blunt. Do you know what my dick looks like?”

Harry felt blood rush to his cheeks, and surprisingly lower than that. He ignored this and swallowed the lump that had formed in the front of his throat, “It’s decent.”

Draco suppressed another groan, running his sweaty palm down his pale face and exclaiming, “I didn’t ask for your opinion, I asked if you saw it!”

Harry smirked, trying not to laugh, “Well, Malfoy, I did. It’s just about as thick as you say I am.”

Harry let go of a giggle as his cheeks became a faint pink color.

Draco pursed his lips together and looked down at the carpet, blushing much harder than Harry was "So you've been lying to me so far?"

"Yes," Harry chuckled, "Although, you really don't have anything to complain about in that department."

“Thank you, I suppose. You’re the only person besides myself that’s seen my cock now.”

“What, really? How the fuck are you a virgin, Malfoy?”

“What do you mean by how?”

“Well, you’re fit. Good-looking. Your smirk is really quite attractive, and you have a nice person-” Harry said in spite of himself, hardly realizing that he wasn't just thinking. 

“Did you just call me attractive, Potter?”


	4. Fuck Me, Potter

Five nights later, lying in bed at 8 P.M, something was pressing on Draco Malfoy's mind.  
Thoughts of the man lying beside him had been consistently pressing on him for the last hour, and none of those thoughts would be considered 'holy' or 'honorable' by those muggle conservatives, or by his parents.

He didn't know why these thoughts were burdening him, and he had tried to ignore them. He had tried to rid himself of these thoughts, but he had failed each time.  
He had a strong urge to confide in Potter, to tell him how he was feeling, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, was thinking of Draco Malfoy. He kept replaying the 'towel incident' in his brain, seeing Draco's white towel slip onto the floor and seeing how...massive his cock was. He was ashamed of this, but he did find Malfoy attractive.  
Draco had always been a massive prick...but he also possessed a massive prick, and Harry found that surprisingly attractive. Draco was the first male that Harry had been sexually attracted to since Cedric Diggory, and it had been a very long time since he had wanted somebody so badly.

So now, in the evening on a hotel bed in a small hotel room with extremely thin walls, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were chained by the wrist, fantasizing about one another.  
This was odd. It seemed to go against the laws of science. These two men had been enemies since they were first years at Hogwarts, and they still did find one another to be horrible, but over the past two and a half weeks, they had grown much closer than they had been before.

Harry broke the sharp silence with one word.  
"Draco."

Draco hesitated, but answered, "Yes, Harry?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The word slipped out of Draco's mouth involuntarily, "You."  
The sharp silence returned as Draco's porcelain cheeks obtained a pink tint, as they often did these days.  
He stared up at the ceiling, cursing his lips for betraying him like this.

"I'm thinking about you, too, Draco."

Draco felt the weight on the mattress shift as Harry rolled onto his side, staring over at Draco.  
Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and began to cautiously intertwine his fingers with Malfoy's. Draco did not dare look at Harry, though he could feel Harry's eyes burning hot holes in the side of his head. He continued to stare at the plain white ceiling, allowing their fingers to link together.

"I just can't stop thinking about you, Draco. You've been on my mind."

Their silence returned for about a minute before Malfoy spoke.  
"I know, Harry. I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't know why."

Harry smiled, squeezing Draco's hand. He took the time to notice how thin and bony Draco's fingers were, and he found that he quite liked it.  
He found it attractive. Everything about Draco was attractive now, from the still-pink blush across Draco's nose and cheeks, to the way his hair was messy and rumpled. It felt intimate, to be staring at Draco from this new perspective. Suddenly, Draco let go of Harry's hand and rolled over onto his side, meeting his steely blue-grey eyes with Harry's emerald green irises.

"This feels wrong," He said.

"What feels wrong?"

"I want you so bad. I don't know why, but I do. I can't say that I hate you anymore."

Harry smiled, shifting himself closer to Draco and hooking his leg around Draco's. He realized that it was smooth and slender, just like the rest of him.

"I want you too. I know it feels wrong, it does for me too. I just...I can't even begin to explain how I feel about you, Draco. I don't even understand how I feel."

Draco shifted so close to Harry that their noses were touching.

Then, quietly, so quietly that Harry could hardly hear it, Draco whispered, "Fuck me."


	5. I love you, Malfoy.

"You want me t-to...", Harry stuttered, a hot flush covering his face as he became increasingly flustered.

Draco nodded, his eyes dropping from Harry's emerald eyes down to his red, plump lips. Harry bit his lower lip, and Draco immediately felt the blood rush from his face to his growing erection.  
"Yes, Potter. I want you to-I want you to...I want you to fuck me. Long and hard. I want to watch your face when you come and I want to suck you off."

Harry experienced the same sensation that Draco had. His cock was red, growing and stiff. It was hot and angry, and ready to receive the pleasure that it hadn't felt since Ginny.  
He noticed the longing stare that Draco had set on his lips, and he tilted his chin forward. Draco wanted something and Harry was damn well going to give it to him.  
Harry wanted to please him.

Harry leaned forward just a bit more and closed the distance between the two of them. Draco was shocked but fought his instinct to pull back and melted into the kiss.

He kissed back, pressing his lips against Harry's. This was magical. His stomach was in knots and his thoughts were scrambled. Draco brought his hand up and placed his palm on Harry's hip. Their hands, those which were linked by the wrist, intertwined more than they had been before. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and brought his free hand up to Draco's head. He ran his fingers tenderly through the soft, pale blonde hair.  
Draco relaxed into the touch as he continued to kiss Harry. Then, they pulled apart for air, staring into one another's eyes, full of lust and arousal.

Draco slowly lifted his hand off of Harry's hip and began to unzip Harry's trousers for him. He moaned as Draco's hand brushed against his hard cock, sending a wonderful wave of pleasure along the thick shaft.

"Fuck, you're taking too long," Harry sighed out. He waved his hand in the air, muttering a spell, and his clothes were then gone and on the hotel carpet.  
He then did the same for Draco, who didn't complain.

"Fuck me, Potter. I swear to Merlin if you don't start touching me right fucking now-"

"Shh, be patient. I have to lube you up first, Malfoy," Draco felt his stomach clench as his hard cock throbbed. He needed this. He wanted this.

"Just spell me, just use magic."

"You were against using magic for basic things a week ago."

"Potter, don't tease me! Just do it, goddamnit!"

Harry complied and spelled Draco so that he would be prepared. Harry got on his knees and positioned himself near Draco's perfect ass. He positioned Draco's legs so that his knees were bent up near his shoulders, and placed his palms on the backside of his thighs.

"Are you ready, Draco?"

"Y-yes! Yes, just-just do it, Harry, do it-ah!", Draco yelled, far too loudly for a hotel room with walls as thin as these. Harry placed the tip of his cock inside of Draco's tight entrance, and Draco moaned in sync with Harry.

"It's so tight," Harry grunted, a release of air coming as he thrust himself in farther.

"Keep going, Harry, ah! Ah! Harry, ah please keep going, deeper! Deeper!"

Harry thrust himself inside fully, and Draco squealed in pure pleasure. He'd done this before, been fucked in the ass, but Harry was by far the biggest he'd ever had. It felt amazing. The feeling of being full engulfed him, it was good, and he wanted more.

Harry pulled back, and then sharply thrust back in again. He moaned as he did so, and felt Draco's inners walls tighten around him.  
He started to pick up a rhythm of thrusting in and out.  
His breathing pattern was shaky and rough, and Draco's was coming in quick and short puffs of air.

Harry kept fucking Draco, picking up his speed. He was now thrusting in long and quick strokes. Then, he felt Draco place a thin hand on his chest, and he stopped.

"I don't want you to stop, but I want to suck your cock, Harry. I want to, so badly."

Harry stared down at Draco's large, pleading and blue eyes.  
He reluctantly pulled out and reached forward. He pushed Draco's sweaty hair out of his face and leaned down. He placed his hands on Draco's knees and kissed his pink, wet lips.  
His...hands. Both of them.  
They were unlatched, they weren't hooked anymore.

"Draco...our wrists...they're not tied together anymore."

Draco's eyes widened more than they already were as he saw that Harry was right.

"He did say that would happen..."

"You didn't just have sex with me so this would happen, right, Malfoy?"

"You really think I'd do that? I forgot that we'd be separated up until now!"

Harry smiled, "I know you did. I was testing you. I love you, Draco."

"You...love me?"

"I always have."

"I love you too, Harry."

There was a pause as the two of them processed what had just happened.

"We're done being sappy now. Get over here, I still want to suck your dick."

Harry did indeed 'get over here', and the neighbors filed several noise complaints, which lead to the two of them booking a new hotel, where they continued their little 'secret'.


End file.
